


"Empty Sky"

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Disbandment, Drinking, Eating a watermelon at 2AM made me like this, Friendship, Gen, Let me cry, Loss, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, No got7, Pain, Strawberries, Yugyeom sad boy, just tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Yugyeom has some time alone to think about the past and what he misses.One thing, he misses the most, or should one say six?A pretty sad oneshot about breaking apart and living after it.





	"Empty Sky"

Yugyeom had trouble getting the damn lid of the strawberry milk bottle in his hands, making him huff in annoyance. How the hell was a human supposed to do this? His hands were steady, but his eyes unfocused as he tried to keep hold of one thought.

 

He should have stopped at the second drink, but as it was, when you were out with some friends, you ended up drinking more than you had told yourself you will, in the end. They had a merry time, talking loudly and giggling like kids to bursting out into deep laughter. Yugyeom couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much.

 

He was now sitting on a small hill a little further from the Han River, watching it, while drinking some iced choco milk to get a little more sober, before returning back home. His mother would be furious to know, he had more than one or two drinks. At least, that was his plan.

 

But like always in his life, the universe decided, he needed something else, so now he was sitting on this sloped hill, trying to keep his balance and unscrewing the damn strawberry milk, he didn't even like. It was never his taste, while choco milk was just pure happiness. And he could really use some of that right now. Happiness is rare these days.

 

"Plop!" The lid finally gave in as it let air inside to be pulled off. Yugyeom felt a little sense of victory, which was childish, but there was no one around and it was 2AM, so let himself hold his fist up as he chugged down the milk. The berry taste surprised him, but the smell was more than familiar. He took some deep gulps, before putting the bottle down.

 

"Yah, I told you the last time already: don't touch my strawberry milk! Get your own, if you want some!" Yugyeom chuckled, looking down at the half empty bottle. He turned to the side, when he answered: "Hyung, you have so many bottles, one less won't hurt. I can just-" he stopped right away, his eyes searching the dark. There was no one.

 

It took a moment for Yugyeom to realize, that he was truly alone. The familiar voice only a ghost of the past. Of a time, where he was never alone, his friends always around. His family. He felt the strawberry remains turning bitter inside of his mouth, clutching onto the bottle a little too hard. _Why?_

 

It had been nearly a year now and he still felt like suffocating every time he remembered one of them in any way. It was never something big, always these damn little things, making him forget, where he was for only a split second, making him forget, how they had split apart like a car crash. Fast, painful, but through, before one even realized, what had actually happened. Inevitable.

 

Yugyeom took a deep breath, trying to swallow the heat in his throat. The night sky was beautifully colored in dark shades from indigo to black, but empty. No stars and moon visible. The city lights drowned all the stars out and the moon...? "Ah, it's the moon eclipse."

 

The occurrence was breathtaking, just thinking about it, he could still remember Jinyoung explaining to him, how it worked in order for the moon to disappear from view. When Yugyeom had only looked at him dumbfounded, he had sighed patiently, which was rare, when it came to the youngest.

 

"To keep it simple: like everything in this universe, the earth has a shadow. Its own shadow falls over the moon, leaving it in complete darkness." _One's own shadow was the reason for the light being gone._ The feeling that memory left, made his breaths shallow, cut-off. His face was still facing the dark night sky, when wetness ran down his cheeks.

 

_So, this is how it felt to be swallowed whole by the darkness of the shadow, you throw yourself._

 

"Still, it only lasts for some minutes."

 

Yugyeom didn't move from the little hill, sobbing and crying into an half empty bottle of strawberry milk, tasting salty by now. His eyes were streaming endlessly as his heart felt hollowed out, when the darkness turned into purple and finally into a mix of pink and orange as the sun slowly rose over the horizon.

 

_It was a beautiful sky._


End file.
